Kage Kage no Mi
The Kage Kage no Mi, also known as the Kage Kage Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives the user the manifest and control shadows as a tangible physical form. "Kage" means shadow. It was eaten by Gecko Moria. It's powers were first noticed on Brook when he first dined with the Straw Hats. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Moria, is that it's user is able to manifest shadows into a physical form. With this the user is able to grab hold of their victim's shadow. They are then able to cut it with a pair of scissors as if it were cloth. With the shadow, they are then able to place it into a lifeless corpse in order to create a zombie minion. The minion that is created retains the mannerisms and abilities of the victim. The minion, however, is only as strong as the body it is composed of. It also appears that the minion doesn't inherits Devil Fruit powers of the original owner of the shadow. The original owner on the other hand, is forced to remain in darkness otherwise they will vaporize if hit by sunlight. The Devil Fruit user also has full control on whether or not the shadows return to their original owners. Simply beating the user will not return the shadows the user has stolen. The user must will it if the shadows were to be fully returned. The user is also able manifest their own shadow as a semi-liquid physical form. They are then able to control their shadow and make it fight for them in their stead. Their shadow, as a physical manifestation, is a being of strengths similar to that a Logia Devil Fruit user as their shadow, in that state, is impervious to receiving damage. It is also able to change shape and size depending on the user's wishes.One Piece Manga - Chapter 463, Moria makes his shadow fight for him against Luffy. Weaknesses The major weakness of the fruit is that the user can only fully control minions whose shadows come from owners who are relatively weaker than them. Minions with shadows that come from relatively strong owners are harder to control. One Piece Manga - Chapter 455, Brook explains how Moria's fruit works. One example of this happening is when a Dog Penguin zombie with apparently Sanji's shadow fought against the other zombies to protect Nami. One Piece Manga - Chapter 451, The Dog Penguin zombie defies Moria's orders. Also, as demonstrated by Brook, if a zombie given a shadow from this fruit's power is fed salt, it will cause the shadow to return to its original owner. This is because salt is an element of the sea (salt water), which takes away Devil Fruit powers. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Moria, have been used mostly to create a large number of zombies in Thriller Bark. With it, he has been able to steal various shadows from various people who unfortunately stumble across his island. With the help of Hogback's surgical ability to create all sorts of creatures, and a large freezer filled with tons of corpses, Moria has been able to create a large army of the dead. Moria is also able to use the powers in battle in a manner suiting his personal motto. Moria is able to manifest his shadow into a dark semi-liquid like silhouette figure resembling himself. This being is capable of being impervious against conventional attacks. This being is also capable of spliting itself into smaller bat-like shapes. Overall, Moria mostly uses his shadow to both attack enemies and protect himself without raising a muscle himself in both cases. The named techniques that are used by Moria that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Doppelman': The name of the a dark silhouette like figure Moria made using his own shadow. With this "shadow clone", Moria can use it to fight in his stead. It's name is derived from doppelgänger. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Black Bat': Moria transforms his "shadow clone", Doppelman, into a myriad of balls. This balls then turn into a swarm of bats that can attack an opponent. After being used, the bats can merge back together to reform Doppelman. This was first seen being used against Luffy. Trivia *The way Moria steals shadows from his victims, by cutting it off like piece of clothing from their feet, resembles the concept of Peter Pan's own clothlike shadow. References External Links *Shadow - Wikipedia article about shadows *Peter Pan - Wikipedia article about the story with the concept of a detachable clothlike shadow Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia